Un Amor no correspondido Capitulo 1
by Silvis.Yandere
Summary: Grell, es un extrabajante Shinigami que a cualquier atrae por su belleza pero Grell solo esta dispuesto a entrejar su amor a Sebastián Michael pero despues de haberle confesado Sebastián lo rechazo y desde ese dia todo cambia
1. Chapter 1

Un amor no correspondido

Una mañana como cualquier otra, se levanta el shinigami Grell, se pone su traje de color vino y sus anteojos y se arregla su cabello, se dirige a la oficina de William

William: Aquí esta lo que vas a hacer hoy

Grell: Esta bien

Tomo la carpeta, salió de la oficina de William, en el camino vio algunas cosas que tenía que hacer, la primera era ir a atrapar una bruja, el estaba viendo su carpeta cuando choca con alguien, el levanta la vista y Sebastián

Sebastián: ¿Qué haces acá Grell?

Grell: Solo vine, ah hacer mi trabajo

Grell, no quería perder el tiempo, y en especial con alguien al que nunca correspondía sus sentimiento, Pasó por lado de Sebastián, se disponía a saltar cuando alguien lo toma del brazo

Grell: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sebastián: ¿Porque te volviste haci?, Grell tan frio

Grell: No es de tu importancia

Se soltó y se fue, la verdad él se volvió haci, porque Sebastián nunca correspondería sus sentimientos y no serbia de nada seguir siendo, el mismo, llego donde estaba la bruja.

Empezó un duro combate, entre el shinigami y la bruja, la bruja tenía una navaja e hirió a Grell en el brazo, se separo de ella, la bruja iba a atacar cuando, salió el demonio que Grell, menos quería ver y lo salvo, mato a la bruja y Grell estaba en una pared con su mano en su herida

Sebastián: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Grell: Si

Grell, se iba a ir cuando el demonio lo acorralo, en la pared

Grell: ¡Déjame ir!

Sebastián, solo sonreía, Grell trataba de zafarse y no podía

Ciel: ¡Sebastián!

Grell, escucho la voz del niño y Sebastián se separo de él, y se fue, termino las demás misiones y se fue a su casa, llego y se curó su herida, el estaba un poco confundido por la reacción del demonio, se fue a su cuarto y se quito su traje y se acostó, se quedo mirando el techo pensando, lo que paso hoy con Sebastián, si no hubiera llegado Ciel, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Sebastián?, acaso,

Grell: ¡No puede ser el no me ama!

Pero, ¿Por qué hizo eso Sebastián?, ¿acaso siente algo por el shinigami?, o solo quiere herir los sentimientos del Shinigami.


	2. Declaración a medias capitulo 2

UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso **_

Grell: ¡No puede ser el no me ama!

…

***Sonido de despertador***

Grell se tallo los ojos y apago el despertador, se levanto con algo de sueño y se arreglo y se fue a su trabajo.

***En la oficina de William***

Grell: Buenos días

William: Buenos días, ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

Grell: Mi herida mejor, y ¿Quién te dijo?

William: Sebastián me informo y también me informo que te ayudo

Grell: Si pero yo no le pedí su ayuda

William: Si lo sé, aquí esta lo que tienes que hacer

Grell: Gracias y nos vemos…

***V.O.P Grell***

¿Acaso Sebas-chan se preocupo por mi?, eso es extraño de él, siempre esta pendiente de ese mocoso, y ¿Por qué se molestaría en informarle a William?, aunque debo admitir me hubiera gustado que ese mocoso no llegara y me besara, pero creo que no se va a cumplir mi deseo.

Hoy me toca pelear con otra bruja espero que esta vez no salga herido, porque mi herida del hombro me duele aun.

***Peleando con la bruja***

Bruja: ¡RÍNDETE SHINIGAMI NO VAS A PODER CON MIGO!

Grell: ¡NUNCA!

La verdad es que ya estaba demasiado cansado y herido, me hirió en mi espalda y en mi mejilla.

***La Bruja empuja a Grell***

Bruja: Este es tu fin

Cerré mis ojos y solo esperaba mi fin, pero cuando los abrí vi que alguien la ataco por atrás, ¿Quién es?

Sebastián: Grell-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

Grell: ¿Qué-que haces aquí?

Sebastián: Vine ayudarte

***Sebastián me levanta y me lleva a mi casa***

En mi casa llegue y me quite mi blusa aunque debo admitir me daba un poco de pena que Sebastián me viera, Sebas-chan se ofreció a curar mis heridas

Grell: ¿Por qué viniste ayudarme?, ¿pensé que no te importaba?

Sebastián: Grell-chan, yo no siento el amor ni la tristeza pero sé que necesitabas mi ayuda y me necesitas

Grell: ¿Qué-que cosas dices?

Sebastián: Yo sé, muy bien que me necesitas, necesitas que este con tigo día a día

Grell: ¿Por lo dices?

Sebastián: Porque tú me….

***Abren la puerta***

Undertaker: Grell-chan, me entere que te lastimaron ¿estás bien?

Grell: Si gracias

Vi que Sebas-chan suspiro y solo cerro sus ojos acaso me iba a decir algo importante.

…

Después de que Sebastián curara a Grell se despidió ya que Ciel lo estaba llamando, Undertaker se quedo con Grell, pero ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir a Grell?, ¿acaso era muy importante?

**Gracias a mi primer lectora que se llama L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK y perdón por la tardanza espero y les guste, tengo otro fanfic Yaoi que es de Yukito y Touya pero no si subirlo, espero y que les guste este capítulo. Besitos**


	3. Sentimientos y Lagrimas Cap 3

UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Capitulo 3

Después de que Sebastián curara a Grell se despidió ya que Ciel lo estaba llamando, Undertaker se quedo con Grell, pero ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir a Grell?, ¿acaso era muy importante?

…

***V.O.P Grell***

Después de que Sebas-chan me curar se despidió y me quede platicando con Undertaker.

***A la mañana siguiente***

William me dejo descansar para que mis heridas se sanaran, haci que me quede recostado en mi cama, pensando en lo que ayer Sebas-chan me iba a decir, ¿acaso era muy penoso?, si fuera haci, ¿Qué era?

***Sonido de Teléfono***

-¿Bueno?-

-Hola, Grell-chan soy Sebastián, te llamo para preguntarte, ¿puedo ir a visitarte?- Dijo Sebastián

-Cla-claro puedes venir-

-Esta bien, nos vemos-

***Fin de la llamada***

Ho Sebas-chan va a venir que pena, y yo en pijama pero, no debería emocionarme, el me rechazo si él me rechazo.

…

***Llego Sebastián***

-Hola Grell-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el demonio

-Bien, estoy bien…- En tono triste

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto

-Nada, cosas ridículas- Dijo desanimado

-¿Acaso un chico te lastimo?- Pregunto con intriga

-Pues… si, pero creo que para el yo ya soy historia- Dijo Grell

-Mmm… y ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Sebastián

-No debo decirte, pero… que cosas te dijo, tu no sientes nada eres solo un demonio- Dijo Desanimado

***Sebastián abraza a Grell***

Grell se puso demasiado nervioso, ya que eso no era el comportamiento habitual de Sebastián.

-Grell-chan, tu sabes que estoy para ti, desahógate con migo- Dijo el demonio

Grell abrazo con mucha fuerza a Sebastián y lloro, el sabia que necesitaba mucho un abrazo y más de su amor imposible.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

¿Por qué se me complica demasiado decirle mis sentimientos a Grell?, ahora esta hecho un mar de lagrimas y yo no puedo hacer nada, ¿Acaso los humanos tardan tanto en revelar sus sentimientos?

-Grell…-

-¿Si?- Dijo el Shinigami

-Quiero decirte que…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el Shinigami con intriga

-Nada olvídalo, ¿Quién fue el que te lastimo?- Dijo el demonio

-Un tipo, que conocí es un demonio-

-A un demonio-

¡¿Pero qué tonterías hice?! Por poco y le dijo mis sentimientos y me quedo corto.

***Grell se recuesta***

-Sebas-chan, ¿Ciel no te necesita?

-No por este día no, por eso vine a visitarte- Dijo con una sonrisa

Vi que Grell se sonrojo y se cobijo con las sabanas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Grell-chan?- Dijo el demonio

-No me guste que me veas llorar, ya que para ti son solo estúpidos sentimientos-

-No, cuando estoy con tigo, no son estúpidos sentimientos-

***Descobijar a Grell***

Le limpie las lagrimas a Grell y le di un beso en la frente, aunque no sienta no me gusta verlo sufrir, yo creo que él que lo lastimo fue William, Hay Grell…. Si supieras cuanto te amo.

…

Después de que Grell llorar y se desahogara con el demonio, Comieron pastel y Sebastián animo un poco a Grell, ¿Cuándo será que Sebastián le revele sus sentimiento?

**Espero y te guste L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK y también espero que te guste el de Kaito y Miku. Besitos**


	4. Celos y Conquitas cap 4

UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso**_

Después de que Grell llorara y se desahogara con el demonio, Comieron pastel y Sebastián animo un poco a Grell, ¿Cuándo será que Sebastián le revele sus sentimiento?

…

***A la mañana siguiente***

Después de que Grell hiciera sus misiones, se dirigía a su casa, pensando lo que paso ayer con Sebas-chan ¿porque se preocuparía por él?, si en toda su vida nunca le importo eso es extraño.

Ronald: ¡Grell-chan!

Volteo y era Ronald, ¿Qué extraño que lo buscara?

Ronald: Hola Gre-chan

Grell: Hola, ¿saliste temprano?

Ronald: Si, ¿estás ocupado esta noche?

Grell: No, ¿Por qué?

Ronald: Bueno….

***V.O.P Grell***

¿Qué le pasara a Ronald? Se sonrojo se ve muy lindo haci.

Ronald: Bueno… es que te quería invitar a una cita, ¿puedes?

Grell: Cla-claro

Ronald, solo sonrió y me abrazo, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Ronald: Voy a tu casa a las 8 de la noche

Grell: Si nos vemos

***En la casa de Grell***

Llegue y me di un relajante baño y aun pienso, ¿Por qué me invitaría a una cita Ronald?, ¿yo pensé que le gustaban las chicas?

…

Grell termino de ducharse y se preparo para la cita de esta noche, aunque Grell se emociono, ya que es la primera cita con un chico y es con un amigo suyo.

***En la cita***

Ronald y Grell fueron a un elegante restaurante, a Grell le encanto el Restaurante ya que nunca nadie lo había llevado a comer en un lugar haci.

Ronald: Gracias por aceptar venir Grell-chan

Grell: Para mí es un gusto

Ronald: Para mí también, en especial con un chico muy guapo

Grell no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado y Ronald lo noto y solo sonrió.

Ronald: Grell-chan, me entere que Sebastián te ayudo en una misión tuya

Grell: Si, pero yo no le pedí que viniera a ayudarme

Ronald: Si te entiendo, perdón por preguntarte

Grell: No te preocupes ya aprendí a vivir con eso

Ronald: Pero, Grell hay muchas personas que se mueren estar con tigo, debes dejar que otras personas entren a tu corazón

Grell: Si, pero es muy difícil

Ronald: Maldición….

Grell: ¿Qué ocurre?

Los dos voltearon a una mesa y vieron a Sebastián, William y Undertaker.

Grell: No te preocupes, a mi no me incomoda

Ronald: Esta bien, brindemos

Grell: Si

***V.O.P Sebastián***

William: Hey, esos no son Grell y Ronald

Undertaker: Si, vaya al parecer Grell ya encontró a su príncipe azul

¡¿Qué Demonios hace Ronald con MI GRELL!?, ¿Qué cosas dijo?, el puede estar con quiera, pero… es algo que no puedo evitar, quiero tenerlo a mi lado y que nadie más lo toque y lo mire.

William: ¡Hey Sebastián!

Sebastián: ¿Qué ocurre?

Undertaker: Te quedas ido, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sebastián: Nada, voy al baño no tardo

William: Esta bien

***En el baño***

Muy bien, tranquilízate Sebastián, solo es Grell teniendo una cita amistosa con Ronald solo eso.

***Con Undertaker y William***

Undertaker: Vaya Sebastián, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sebastián: A mi nada, dejen de preguntarme, ¿Quieren?

William: ¿Acaso ya estas ebrio?

Sebastián: ¡No!, dame otro trago

Undertaker: Tranquilo, aquí esta

Sebastián: Perdón es que….

William: Tranquilo, vamos a seguir festejando tranquilo

Sebastián: Si vamos

…

Los dos demonios y el Shinigami se divirtieron, y también Grell ya que Ronald lo estaba conquistando, ¿acaso Grell ya no siente nada por Sebastián?, ¿Sebastián luchara por el amor del Shinigami?

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS 3 LECTORAS!**

**Les agradezco que les guste mi Fanfic, y que lo disfruten, mis lectoras son:**

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-SAKURITA-CHAN**

**-L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK**

**Y gracias a Sakurita –Chan por la recomendaciones y me alago mucho tu comentario **_***Sonrojarme***_** muchas gracias a todas y por sus recomendaciones espero y les guste este capítulo. Besitos **


	5. Consejos y Momentos cap 5

UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso**_

Los dos demonios y el Shinigami se divirtieron, y también Grell ya que Ronald lo estaba conquistando, ¿acaso Grell ya no siente nada por Sebastián?, ¿Sebastián luchara por el amor del Shinigami?

…

***A la mañana siguiente***

Grell se levanto un poco tarde, ya que hoy no iría a trabajar ya que William ayer se excedió de copas, y no despertó del todo bien.

Grell se levanto y fue a la cocina, por lago de tomar.

***Ruido extraño***

Grell se asusto y volteo a todos lados, no había nada, ¿Qué será?

***V.O.P Grell***

Creo que las copas que tome ayer me afectaron estoy escuchando cosas.

Sebastián: Buenos días Grell-chan

A Grell se le helo la sangre, era Sebastián ¿Qué hacía en su casa?

Grell: ¡¿Qué-que haces aquí?!

Sebastián: Solo vine, a desearte buenos días y a ver como amaneciste

Grell: Gra-gracias por preocuparte por mi

Sebastián: Ayer te vi muy sonriente con Ronald

¿Acaso Sebas-chan sintió celos de Ronald?, no creo son tonterías que yo me invento, o no.

Grell: Si, me alegro mi noche

Sebastián: Ya veo

Grell: ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Sebastián: Tonterías

Grell: Bueno, no te importa si te relato lo que paso ayer en la noche

Sebastián: Como quieras

Grell: Bueno, después de la cena Ronald me regalo unas flores muy lindas y me dio un…

Voltee a ver a Sebastián y tenía su mirada hacia abajo, creo que lo lastime.

***Acercarme a Sebastián***

Grell: Oyes, Sebas-chan ¿estás bien?

***Sebastián toma a Grell se su cintura***

Grell: ¿Qué-que haces?

Sebastián: Lo que siempre quise hacer

Grell: ¡Es-espera!

…

***Undertaker entra por la venta***

Undertaker: ¡Grell-chan!

Grell: Suéltame, Undertaker esta aquí

Sebastián: Esta bien, pero pelirrojo a la otra no te escapas

Grell: ¿Qué?

Cuando, Grell volteo solo vio la ventana abierta, se fue antes de que él Shinigami le respondiera, aunque Grell le gusto lo que paso.

***Con Undertaker***

Undertaker: ¿Acaso estabas con Sebastián?

Grell: No, estaba preparando té, ¿quieres?

Grell y Undertaker se fueron a la habitación del Shinigami

***En la habitación***

Undertaker: ¿Qué es lo que tienes Grell-chan?

Grell: Bueno te mentí estaba con Sebas-chan y por poco y me besa

Undertaker: Perdón por interrumpir

Grell: No te preocupes, pero… ¿ayer lo notaste raro?

Undertaker: Mucho más que raro

Grell: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Undertaker: Porque, por un momento se puso muy agresivo y a la vez un poco celoso, después se fue al baño y regreso un poco más tranquilo

Grell no pudo evitar sonrojarse sus presentimientos era verdaderos, estaba celoso de Ronald, entonces la única forma de tentar a Sebastián es que este celoso

Grell: Me sorprende, que se comporte así

Undertaker: A mí también, aunque…. Creo que le gustas

Grell: ¡¿Qué?!

Undertaker: Creo, que al fin se dio cuenta de que, el también te ama

Grell: No creo

Undertaker: Vamos, solo confía

Grell: Esta bien, pero… si es así ¿porque no me ha dicho nada?

Undertaker: Es que… para algunos demonios revelar sentimientos es muy difícil

Grell: ¿Difícil?

Undertaker: Si, como ellos son demonios no sienten y cuando por fin, ordenan todos sus sentimientos no saben cómo decirlos

Grell: Ya veo

Undertaker: Pero, tranquilo todo saldrá bien

Grell: Eso espero

Undertaker: Mira, no te me desilusiones tu ya estás en su mente

Grell: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Undertaker: Ayer estaba con poco ebrio y habla de ti, como si fueras un dios

Grell, se sonrojo y a la vez se emociono, entonces Sebastián si siente algo por el Shinigami.

***V.O.P Sebastián***

William: Gracias por venir Sebastián

Sebastián: No te preocupes, ten esta pastilla te ayudara

William: Por cierto, Fuiste a ver a Grell

Sebastián: Si se encuentra mejor, Undertaker lo esta cuidando

William: Ya veo

Sebastián: William

William: ¿Si?, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sebastián: ¿Cómo es que le dirías a alguien que te gusta tus sentimientos?

William: Pues… dependiendo, si yo la amo yo no le dijo yo la busco y la hago mía

Sebastián: ¡¿Qué?!

William: Si, es mucho más rápido que estar con rodeos de, "YO TE AMO DESDE QUE TE VI" a mí no me gusta las ridiculeces, yo voy y la hago mía y ahora ella sabe que la quiero y la amo

Sebastián: Gracias por tu consejo

William, solo me sonrió, tengo que regresar a la mansión.

¿Acaso Sebastián va a tomar ese consejo?, pero si lo hace el Shinigami lo odiaría por hacer eso, ¿Qué es lo que hará el demonio?

**¡Holaa!, perdón por la perversión de William**

**William: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no dije eso tu lo hiciste**

**Yo: ¡Shhh!**

**Sebastián: A mí, me agrada la idea que tiene William**

**Yo: Me dejarían continuar pervertidos**

**Sebastián y William: Esta bien**

**Bueno, mucha gracias a mis lectoras espero y les guste este capítulo, me inspire en lo de William en una película que vi, espero y les agrade.**

**Agradezco a mis lectora que son: **

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-SAKURITA-CHAN**

**-L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK**

**Agradezco sus comentario y opiniones. **

**Aquí les va una imagen, no es relacionada con la historia pero ahora en cada capítulo pondré una imagen espero y les guste mi idea: ** fs70/PRE/f/2010/166/b/6/Sebastian_Grell_Love_by_


	6. Propuesta indecente Cap 6

UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso**_

¿Acaso Sebastián va a tomar ese consejo?, pero si lo hace el Shinigami lo odiaría por hacer eso, ¿Qué es lo que hará el demonio?

...

Grell después de platicar un poco con Undertaker decidió salir a dar un paseo al bosque haci despejaría su mente un poco.

***En el bosque***

Llego y se sentó cerca de un lago, era muy lindo el paisaje, Grell se sentía muy tranquilo.

Sebastián: Hola Pelirrojo

Grell, sintió un gran escalofrió.

Grell: ¿Qué-que es lo que quieres?

Sebastián: Solo vine a platicar

Grell: Pues…. Yo no, adiós

***Grell se levanta***

Antes del que Shinigami diera otro paso el demonio lo detuvo

Grell: ¡Suéltame!

Sebastián no respondía, tenía su mirada fija al suelo, ¿Qué le ocurre al demonio?

***Sebastián empuja a Grell***

Grell cayó al piso y el golpe le dolió

Grell: ¡Auch!, eso si me dolió

Sebastián: Ya no puedo controlarme

Grell: ¿Qué te ocurre?

***Sebastián se encima sobre Grell***

Grell, estaba muy sonrojado a más no poder, ¿Qué le hará el demonio?

Sebastián: Grell, desde hace tiempo te he querido decir esto, y ahora nadie nos interrumpirá, yo te amo…

Grell no podía creer, lo que le decía el demonio, ¿acaso esas palabras eran sinceras?

Grell: Pe-pero

Sebastián: Yo se que te rechace, pero ahora sé que te amo y te deseo desde que te vi, y no te dejare ir hasta que me correspondas

La cabeza de Grell, daba demasiadas vueltas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

***V.O.P Grell***

Vamos, habla porque no puedo hablar

Grell: Yo-yo también te amo….

Sebastián solo esbozo una gran sonrisa y se acerco al Shinigami.

***Sebastián y Grell se besan***

Sebastián: Esta noche, no te dejare dormir

Grell: Pe-pero que dices

Sebastián: Tú sabes muy bien, lo que quiero pelirrojo

Grell: Pe-pero aun no estoy listo

Sebastián: Tranquilo, lo estarás, prometo no lastimarte

Grell: Es-esta bien

Sebastián: Esta noche será mío Pelirrojo

Sebastián y Grell tendrán su noche o alguien los interrumpirá.

**Hola!**

**Espero que estén bien, espero y les guste es muy cortito pero es algo, y yo se termine muy rápido este Fanfic pero para las que les encanta el Yaoi (Como yo XD ) Tengo otro de Yukito y Touya de Sakura Card Captor, si les late la idea lo subiré.**

**Mis lectoras: **

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-SAKURITA-CHAN**

**-L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK**

**Y ABSEMAJE, te agradezco por tus comentario y me encanta que te guste espero que este también, y para el otro va a hacer muy intenso haci que prepárense para el derrame Nasal, SI QUIEREN MÁS YAOI ME PUEDEN DECIR Y SUBO EL DE YUKITO Y TOUYA, Nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo. Besitos **


	7. 18 Momentos Hot Cap 7

UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Toboso**_

Sebastián: Esta noche será mío Pelirrojo

Sebastián y Grell tendrán su noche o alguien los interrumpirá.

…

***En la noche***

Sebastián, se quedo a dormir con Grell y esta misma noche hará suyo al Shinigami, Aunque Grell ya se encontraba dormido ya que fue un día muy agotador.

***Sebastián se recuesta al lado de Grell***

Sebastián: Grell….

Grell: Mm…

El Shinigami, aun seguía dormido, Sebastián quería su atención, para poder hacerlo suyo.

***Sebastián besa el cuello de Grell***

Grell: Ah…. ¡Es-espera!

Sebastián: Ha, vaya despertaste

Grell: ¿Qué-que es lo que hacías?

Sebastián: Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde

Grell: S-si

Sebastián: Pues… ya no puedo controlarme más quiero hacer mío ya

Grell: Es-espe…

El Shinigami, no pudo continuar hablando, ya que él demonio se apodero de sus labios, él deseaba poseer al Shinigami.

*Sebastián le quita la blusa a Grell*

Sebastián bajo sus besos hasta llegar al cuello fino del Shinigami

Grell: Ahh~

El Shinigami, disfrutaba cada beso y cada caricia que le proporcionaba el demonio.

Sebastián, bajo su mano para llegar a la parte prohibida del Shinigami.

Grell: No-no…

Sebastián: Relájate…

Sebastián desbotono el pantalón del Shinigami y con una mano proporcionaba placer para el Shinigami.

Grell: Aaahh~

Sebastián, se deshizo de toda la ropa del Shinigami y también la suya. El demonio, no podía esperar más quería escuchar al Shinigami, diciendo su nombre y gimiendo de placer.

***Sebastián le pone dos dedos en la boca a Grell***

Sebastián: Lámelos

Ordeno el demonio, el Shinigami no lo pensó y comenzó a hacerlo, aunque el Shinigami no sabía exactamente para que se lo pidió el demonio.

Sebastián alejo los dedos se la boca de Grell.

Sebastián: Muy bien, pelirrojo necesito que te relajes

Grell, estaba muy nervioso y asustado ya que no sabía para que.

***Grell siente una punzada***

Grell abrazo con tanta fuerza al demonio, dejando marcas en su espalda

Grell: ¡Me-me duele!

Sebastián: Es necesario si no quieres que te duela

Sebastián, movía sus dedos en forma de tijera, Grell poco a poco dejo de sentir dolor, ahora sentía algo diferente.

Sebastián: Veo que lo disfrutas pelirrojo

Sebastián comenzó a hacer un movimiento de vaivén con sus dedos, esto empezó a hacer reacción en Grell, sus gemidos eran más fuertes, con más lujuria. Este era un espectáculo de primera para el demonio que no podía para de disfrutar, era tan excitante que esos gemidos eran a causa de él, que esos gemidos eran dedicados para él. Rápidamente comenzó a besar al pelirrojo, mordiendo y saboreando esa boca que tanto quería, todo eso fue interrumpido por un suplico.

Grell: Se…Sebastián, por favor…. No resisto más… quiero sentir más.

Eso fue como accionar el modo bestia del demonio, solamente quería una cosa y eso era poseer ese cuerpo, sentir sus gemidos de bajo suyo, ya no resistía más.

Sebastián se posiciona entre las piernas del Shinigami.

Sebastián: Yo quería ser gentil pero si tanto lo deseas.

Comenzó entrar en él Shinigami.

Sebastián: No voy a negártelo

De una sola embestida entro, con la estreches y la calidez que sintió, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco.

Sebastián: ¡Tsk! ¡Aaahh!

Grell: ¡Sebas-Sebastián! ¡Aaaahh!

Sebastián disfruto que él Shinigami digiera su nombre, cada estocada hacia qué Grell suplicara por más.

Sebastián y Grell terminaron rendidos, y más Sebastián.

***Sebastián toma un mechon del pelirrojo***

Sebastián: Te amo Grell

Grell estaba completamente dormido, sobre el pecho del Demonio, ahora Sebastián nunca compartirá a su Shinigami.

FIN

**Espero y les haiga gustado este final, lo sé esta un poco pervertido, pero a mí me encanta agradezco a mis 3 lectoras que son: **

**-ABSEMAJE**

**-SAKURITA-CHAN**

**-L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK**

**Y gracias al comentario de SAKURITA-CHAN me encanta hacer a mis personajes muy inocentes ya que yo soy algo haci, cuando se trata del amor, espero y les guste. Y si quieren más Yaoi no duden en pedirme de algunos de los personajes que conozcan. Besitos **


End file.
